Antillia
Antillia is an island in the Libertalia archipelago. It is the fourth largest in terms of size after Guara, Montego, and Kree, and the third highest populated after the former two. Its former capital, Resplendence, is the second largest city in the archipelago after Cinnamon City, and is still the center of commerce for the island while the capital, New Solisse, is still under construction. Antillia houses the most Imperians in Libertalia by a large margin, and is also the Libertalian seat of the Great Indigo Company. Economy Antillia's pastoral origins led to a modest yet steady economy largely based on livestock and agriculture. Imperian colonization--particularly in the expansive port city of Resplendence and the captial-under-construction New Solisse--have transformed the unassuming isle into the direct go-between for Libertalia and Imperia. Antillia is the only island on Libertalia that accepts the Imperian royale as legal currency, along with the Libertalian bean. Because of the ever-growing influence Imperian traders have on the archipelago, major ports such as Cinnamon City are starting to accept royales in unofficial trades and market stalls. The Great Indigo Company, which extends Imperia's influence to Libertalia, Dawnland, and Sino, has offices and privately owned trade posts in Resplendence, along with contributions to the docks district in New Solisse of questionable legality. While this ensures the island is stocked with rare goods and resources unavailable in Libertalia, the large number of laborers and their low pay rate has created several shantytowns and makeshift villages that clash with the small bands of native Antillians. Fishing and reef diving are common sources of trade and income for Antillians, particularly around its less-populated northern shores. Livestock such as goats, oxen, and bocarin are also freely available to graze on Antillia's expansive fields of grass and algae-coated shores. Government Before Imperian colonization, Antillia was sparsely populated, mostly by small self-sufficient villages, such as Saometo. These villages were largely peaceful and isolationist, although the lack of an island-wide state meant that pirates could regularly patrol around the island and Tradewind Current with little to no resistance. Resplendence, being the first Imperian settlement, quickly became the de facto capital of the whole island, replacing the nearby Saometo as the commercial epicenter. The Imperian Embassy was built in Resplendence, and served as the direct subordinate to High Empress Coronia I until New Solisse was built and Snelgrave Mackie declared himself Governor of Antillia. With the ever-expanding colonization came the Great Indigo Company and construction of St. Celestius University, the first university built on Libertalian soil. Relations between the Crown and Antillia have soured, with the High Empress more focused on squashing the Leatherhead Rebellion and potential wars with the Sino dynasties. Lords and burgeoning politicians on Antillia have resorted to higher taxation on native Antillians and petitioning Imperian dukes to establish prison colonies on neighboring islands. Climate & Geography Antillia is the eastern-most major island of Libertalia, bordering the Great Indigo. It is the closest major island to Imperia and the farthest from Dawnland in the archipelago. Antillia is mostly flat or rolling plains, with scarce rivers, freshwater, forestation, and mineral-rich hills. Although the temperatures are average for Libertalia, a lack of natural shade and light rainfall lead to harsh summers, although spring and autumn are notably pleasant, particularly to Imperians. Native Antillians dug canals and artificial lakes to help irrigate their crops and provide drinking water to their villages in order to circumvent the island's lack of freshwater. While drought is common in summer, the island has great conditions for shrubs and other small plants, like zanilla and sally-by-the-sea. Imperian crops, such as leeks and cabbage, have been imported from the continent and adapt well to the Antillian climate. Society & Culture Native Antillian culture is pacifist and pastoral, largely neutral in the battles seen in Montego and Guara, and lacking the natural dangers of Kree. The island's lack of significant resources aided in its neutrality. Presently, Antillian culture is dominated by a loud and increasing majority of Imperian settlers who built and populated cities such as Resplendence, New Solisse, and Mackieton. With this, Imperians brought their currency, sworn allegiance to High Empress Coronia I (or, more quietly, the pretender to her throne Duke Percival), food and beverages of choice, and artistic tastes. Imperian black tea and brandy replaced flamingo tea and chicha; traditional a capella Antillian folk music was replaced by string quartets and solemn ballads. Imperian fashion is still upheld, despite the significant temperature increase from its continent of origin to Libertalia. Lingua is the preferred language in Imperian settlements, although Anglish and Spreekt are quite commonly spoken, and certainly more common than Berawak, the native language of Antillia. Antillia is home to an ever-growing population of Libertalian-born Imperians. These naturalized Libertalians typically grow up speaking both Lingua and Patwah, and adjust better to Libertalian customs and climate, although some are highly supervised to avoid any "cultural contamination".Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Libertalia